Naruto: Hero
by mentalist777
Summary: Naruto is given superpowers straight out of comic books, read as he, and others set off to change the Naruto world as a new age approaches an age of heroes. Watch as Naruto takes the first steps into this new age. Let me know if you want me to continue.


**HERO**

 **I got this idea when a friend and I were discussing the differences in manga/anime Heroes and American comic book Superheroes. So in this story Naruto will gain superpowers through unknown means and the fox is not responsible.**

 **So this story will have Naruto maturing into the role of a hero who fights for Truth and Justice. He'll also try learning the origins of the powers and if he was the only one to get them.**

 **This is my attempt at a combination of Japanese manga/anime and American comics.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **1**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were meeting Kakashi sensei for their survival exercise that would determine whether or not they became fully fledged genin. They had already been waiting for their sensei for about 4 hours now. If anyone looked at this group they would have ranked the 3 from strongest to weakest in this order.

Sasuke was a genius and rookie of the year.

Sakura was seemingly more intelligent than Sasuke but was physically weak and unskilled.

And lastly, Naruto was the dead last with no talent and was seen as an idiot.

But Naruto has a secret that he's never told anyone not even the old man Hokage.

Naruto had powers. And not like the Aburame clans insect jutsu, the Hyuga Byakugan or the Nara's Shadow jutsu.

No his…. Powers seemed to not come from catra wait no chakra at all. He had only had these powers for about a year and had been training to use them and master them in his spare time. He involuntarily shivered when he remembered the morning he woke up with these abilities and he ripped the bathroom door off its hinges. He couldn't help but feel a degree of fear at the thought of _'what if I had hugged the old man that morning'_ he had also ran to the Academy in a quarter of the time it took normally. He had other abilities but he didn't discover them until later.

He suddenly sensed a familiar chakra signature. Another change he had was all his senses had been heightened including his ability to sense chakra and gained some new senses, such as a danger sense which name is self explanatory, and he could feel people's emotions(1)

When he sensed that their sensei was indeed coming towards them he spoke up.

"He's here" his teammate's heads shot up from their various positions. Sasuke seemingly began to focus and after a moment he finally spoke

"I don't sense anything" Sakura nodded whole heartedly at Sasuke's remark.

"If Sasuke couldn't sense anything then there was nothing out there. Stop making stuff up Naruto" she said. That hurt Naruto but he knew everyone saw him as an idiot and besides Kakashi sensei would be here anytime now.

Then all 3 of them heard a voice lazily state.

"Well I wouldn't call the only one out of you 3 to sense a Jounin's approach an idiot but that's just me." 2 out of 3 heads turned to the jounin. Sasuke looked like his mind was creating ERROR messages and while Sakura's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. They both turned to Naruto for an explanation but he merely shrugged. Kakashi leapt down from his tree with his hands in his pocket looking at Naruto curiously.

"There was no mention of you being a sensory type ninja in your file? And a skilled one at that, being able to sense a Jounin. I must say that I'm impressed." Kakashi stated showing his interest in this skill of his possible student. Sasuke on the other hand was boiling with rage at the prospect of Naruto being better than him at something.

 _'That idiot can't be better than me I'm an Uchiha!'_

Sakura however found her curiosity piqued at this skill that the dead last Naruto seemed to have. After a moment of thought she raised her hand.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei?" she asked. Kakashi lazily looked over at her.

"Yes Sakura what is it? Do you have a question?"

"Well, yes" she paused for a moment unsure then continuing

"What's a sensory type ninja?" Kakashi paused thinking over his answer for a moment

"Do you remember how in the academy you were taught to focus your chakra to feel the chakra of those around you" both Sakura and Sasuke nodded at this remembering it as one of the more difficult skills to learn. Seeing them nod Kakashi continued.

"A sensory type ninja who can do that. However instead of having to focus to sense chakra they can sense it just as easily as you can use any of your 5 regular senses." Both genin eyes widened. If someone could sense chakra that way then the possibilities were endless. Kakashi seeing this nodded his head.

"A skilled sensor can feel when an opponent is going to attack with ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. They can even sense the changes in a person's chakra to tell if someone is lying to them." While the genin exorbed this information Kakashi walked over to a log putting a clock on it and pulling out two bells.

"Now onto the exercise. The purpose is to take these bells from me in the allotted time-"he was suddenly stopped by Naruto's outburst.

"But sensei there are only 2 bells!" Kakashi merely chuckled.

"Well that means only 2 of you can pass but then again you could all fail so that's that. You have 2 hours to get a bell." He stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"Ready set" he stopped for a moment

 _'Pause for effect'_

"GO!" suddenly all 3 genin seemingly vanished. Now normally Naruto would have just charged in but Kakashi's chakra had flickered a moment, he was hiding something what? He didn't know heck he was still Naruto just more along the lines of Naruto 2.0. Thinking of the fact that Kakashi sensei was keeping something about the test hidden frustrated him. He searched for Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra signature. He found them Sasuke's chakra signature was dark brooding and overall emo while Sakura's was best described as a book who's pages were always turning. Sakura was closer so after heading to her location he got behind her without being sensed. Was this how he would be without his super senses? It was kind of pathetic. Deciding to say something he said. .

"Hey Sakura" this turned out to be a very BAD idea as she turned around with her fist turned back hitting him in the gut. His body may be stronger now but Sakura's chakra enhanced punch still knocked the wind out of him. Her face quickly went from scared to shocked to anger and then to worry. After all while her punches were normally strong she never hit him with 100 percent of her power. She simply looked at him fearing the worst for the moment and finally he said.

"Nice to see you too Sakura" after explaining his problem figuring out the test it got Sakura thinking and when they couldn't figure it out they went to find Sasuke with Sakura following Naruto. While Sasuke originally wrote them off as 'annoying' and 'useless' saying he could do it on his own. They finally talked him into taking part of the discussion. Finally it was Sakura who figured it out being the book worm of the group.

"Wait a minute!" she said excitedly "ninja squads are made up of no less than 4 members!"

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Though Sakura shook her head positively.

"I remember when Iruka sensei taught us about how squads are made up." Sasuke thought for a moment an nodded his head

"So we need to work as a team to pass this test then huh?" the 3 genin then began to come up with a plan.

Kakashi sat patiently reading his book. Turning to look at the clock he saw that they had 30 minutes left. When suddenly a blur suddenly started heading in his direction. Seeing it was the last Uchiha by himself Kakashi began to go toe to toe with him in taijutsu.

"Getting a little full of yourself attacking a jounin by your lonesome" he questioned the young Uchiha.

"I'm more than enough to take those bells!" after a few trading of blows Kakashi pinned him to the ground only to receive the classic Uchiha smirk before he vanished in a puff of smoke

' _Shadow clone **?'**_ Suddenly he heard a yell of

" **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"** Kakashi leapt back only for an incredibly fast orange blur to come flying at him. Kakashi stepped back grabbing Naruto's arm and pinning him to the ground a quick look at the clock showed 15 seconds left.

"Too bad Naruto you lose" he said only for Naruto to give a fox like grin at him.

"No Kakashi sensei we passed" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at this before looking at the bells only to see them gone. Looking behind him he saw Sakura and Sasuke with the bells. Suddenly it clicked in his head.

"Sakura used genjutsu to get the bells while I was distracted by you and Sasuke." He got nods in return. He smiled proudly at them.

"Well you passed teamwork was the key to passing so congratulations." He said

"But Remember this 'those who break the rules are scum but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum" he gave them all a thumbs up

"Team 7 begins missions tomorrow" with that team 7 went out and celebrated at Ichiraku Ramen. Ready for what the future would bring.

 **Let me know if you want me to continue as this is an idea I found interesting**

 **thank you for reading and please review**

 **Have a nice day**


End file.
